Skyrim: Robin of the Hood
by megatronus89
Summary: Born and raised from nobility, a war harden veteran, and the last of his family. Robin Locksley will take his vengeance on the ones responsible for his families death. Join him as he reaps justice among those that dare harm the innocent. Its not just him, as a young woman will fallow him in his quest. (Sibling friendship only.)


Sitting in the back of a carrage being drawn by two horses, while the man infront wore a greeco roman armor like attire, while those sitting around him wore something akin to celtic clan battle robes. But only to stood out among them. One was a scruffy man wearing rags. And he, himself wore leather armor, dyed in the blackest of black. He would normally wear his hood and face mask but sadly it wasnt his day. He could only find the irony in the situation. He was an outcasted nobleman his father, stepmother, and his younger half-brother. All dead while he was away from his family fighting in the damnable war against the elves. He didnt hate them, nor did he sympathized with them.

"So tell me, what do i owe the pleasure of sitting her with you Ulfic of Stormcloak?" The darkly clad young man asked as he sat opposit of the Jarl of Windhelm, whils the question was mocking it also held some respect.

His reply was a muffled response.

"Watch what you say ranger, you are speaking to-" came a voice from the man's right.

"Watch what you say peasent." The man almost sneared at the blond nord. "I am Robin of Locksley, from the Rift."

"Robin... Robin of the hood, the Black Arrow of disgrace. Haha this is truly rich to see. What got you placed here. Oh lord of the rift." The man mocked while asking the newly named Robin.

"Whore of Black-brair." Was all the man in black said as they neared the small town of Helgin, turning his sights to the sky, the young Robin could only give thank to the life he lived. After all for the last five years he did everything to get justice against the woman and her family that cause the death of his. But now he just maybe reunited with his.

"Oh, forgive me. I didnt know." The man said as he heared rumours of what had happen to the family of Locksley, hell everyone did and the fact that Ulfric glared at his solider after kicking his shin ment that he was good friends will the locksley family.

"How could you? No one bothered to know." The man said as they turned a corner only to stop. "Life and death, two sides of the same coin. Joined together by the ring of one's deeds and sins. For it is the toke we use to the fairy into sovngrade."

Seeing that it was they day of excution, Robin could only watched as the horse thief tried tk run for his life, only to get an arrow to the back.

"Those that fear death, are those that die in vain." Was all he said.

"Robin Locksley..." said one of the empire soliders, only to look up to see an old friend. "Oh, Rob. I wish it didnt have to come to this."

"Save your sympathies. i will die on my terms." Said the man before anyone could understand his meaning he sliced off his binds with a blade hidden under his leather brace. And threw the blade into one of the soliders with his bow trained on him which caused a series of what one might say incredible or impossible events as the arrow slew another imperial solider as that man fell his blade cut the woman solider beside him as her arrow ricochet off the stone wall into the excutioner's ass.

While in this time frame Robin picked up a sword along with some arrows and a bow.

"Ulfric of Stormcloak, you now owe me a life dept. To take at anytime of my choosing." Robin said as he cut the man's bindings be fore he hoped a horse and left. Not knowing that once he was freed from the walls of Helgin he also set a corse of events that will reshape Skyrim and its future for ever as he rode east, a black dragon came in from the west attacking the already chaotic town as those that were bound became freed and amoung those that escaped was a woman, a light skin Redgaurd woman who could have been passed off as an imperial or a darkskinned nord, with her blond hair and blue eyes.

After all the Hood and the dovakiin are now tied in together in the tapestry of fate. So let the unwinding of the story of Robin of Locksley and the dovakiin: dragonborn. Begin.


End file.
